


Consideration

by Bearslayer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Rarepair, mild seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: When a familiar face enters her newest establishment to strike a deal, The Lady finds herself wondering if it's worth the risk.





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymycorrhizae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymycorrhizae/gifts).



> For Farah, who requested Lady and Babs (our rarepair!) along with the prompt, “I need you to pretend we came here together. I’ll explain later. Just act like you’re into it, please.”

She was always a sucker for a pretty face and a pair of long legs. Even if both belonged to a woman who had charmed her by delivering to her the man who ruined her reputation and then ripped him away in the same night. The Lady still recalled the feeling of the taser the blonde jammed into her ribcage two years later as Barbara plead her case. She was barely listening, checking her over visually for weapons, noting all of the spots that could conceal a blade or small handgun. The check wasn't solely strategic, of course; Barbara was a feast for the eyes in red satin and lace.

“Are you even listening? God, you're as bad as a man.” Barbara mumbled, staring her down.

“Why should I trust you? Why should I help you after what you did to me?” She ignored the harsh tone, leaning against the wall her back was to.

“I – because I need help. She's going to come here and if I'm by myself she's going to try to kill me. She'll hesitate if I'm with someone, maybe, or maybe she'll... I don't know.” Barbara seemed at a loss, shoving her hands through her hair.

“Who? And why should I put myself at risk for your sake?” The Lady kept her tone cool, betraying no emotions with her tone.

“You shouldn't, really. After what I did the last time you saw me, you should probably just let me get killed. But I'm asking you, please. No tricks this time. Just pretend we're here together. I'll explain it all later – just... act like you're into me.” Barbara had real desperation in her voice as she brought a hand up to touch her shoulder, but faltered, drawing it back.

“What exactly would you have me do?” Lady asked, “And how do I know you aren't setting me up again?”

“Just... Dance with me.” She said.

The Lady gave a soft sigh. She wasn't getting any younger, and beautiful young ladies like Barbara didn't throw themselves at her as readily as they did when she was the mistress of her very own hive of assassins. The Lady was doing well for herself since her fall from grace prompted by the black mark on her target record. She was a shrewd negotiator, and had managed to procure herself several business ventures, built back up some of her old clientele. She owned the club in which Barbara had found her, in fact, but still felt as if she'd lost her spark.

“Very well. Suppose it would be nice to have some company.” She pushed off the wall. Barbara took her arm, leading her to the small dance floor. It was sparsely populated; most of the couples in the club had taken to the relative privacy of the booths. The blonde slinked her arms around the Lady's shoulders, prompting her to place her hands on her hips.

“You've been doing well for yourself, I hear.” Barbara said as they began to move with one another. The Lady wasn't much of a dancer, but Barbara didn't seem phased.

“As well as can be expected.” She said, non-committal.

“Come on, talk to me. Didn't you enjoy me the last time we met?” Barbara pouted, in a way that was equal parts petulant and endearing.

“I can't remember. Whenever I think back to that night, all I can feel is the electricity between us... as you jammed a taser into my sternum.” The Lady returned. Barbara tilted her head, watching her face carefully.

“I don't have anything like that on me tonight... You can search me yourself if you want.” Barbara smirked. When she said it, she brought a hand to her side and took one of the Lady's hands, sliding it down to her upper thigh. “Go ahead. No holsters on either side.”

The Lady gave pause at Barbara's obvious flirtation. She had seen it before. She was trying to seduce her, and begged the question; what was Barbara really there for? She said she was hiding from someone, but why choose to dance with her instead of seeking _actual_ refuge? It didn't add up... though that didn't stop her from sliding her hands along the pale, well-defined thigh beneath her hands. She did the same with the other before returning her hands to her hips. She found no secret weapons in any of the places she searched with her hands, but a woman like Barbara carried her most effective weapons on the inside; seduction, cruelty, intrigue.

“Trust me now?” Barbara gave a little smile, pointedly biting her lower lip as she watched The Lady. She knew exactly how to push someone's buttons.

“Not a bit. Who is searching for you? I would prefer not to have my club shot up.” She asked. She wouldn't give in to Barbara's tactics; she would remain in control, pull what information she could out of the other woman.

“My... Former beau. She's not very happy with me since I shot her boyfriend in the head. We had a bit of a scuffle and I managed to get away.” Barbara smiled, looking rather pleased with herself.

“I see. And you expect me to protect you from her? And she's on her way now?” Lady asked.

“Not exactly protect me,” Barbara said, evading the question, hand pulling back a little to trace at The Lady's jawline as she observed her, “I want you to be my partner.”

Reaching up, she grabbed Barbara's hand, stopping it in its tracks. Two years ago the blonde had offered her partnership after spending the night drinking and laughing with her. She had read a quote once that the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. She would not let Barbara take advantage of her weakness for pretty faces. It almost angered the Lady, who was famous within Gotham's underground for keeping her cool.

“You have nothing to offer me. I know what goes on in this city, and word has it that you've been usurped by Penguin. And now you come to me looking for an ally? Either you're stupid or desperate, but I won't be made a fool of again by you.” There was danger in her tone as she leaned in, face close to hers. Barbara looked her right in the eyes, a glint of what seemed to be excitement flashing there.

“I'd always heard how quick you are..” Barbara watched her, something akin to amusement in her voice. “Just think about it. Jim ruined your credibility as an assassination liaison, but now I have connections all over the city. A lot of the underground you knew died or have been driven out since you had your finger on the city's pulse. There's a lot of new blood, and I have dirt on all of them. People all over the city owe me favors, and if they don't, I know how to make them bend to me. If you... take me in, today, I'll owe _you_ , and I can repay that whatever way you want. I can make Gotham come to you for all its dial-a-hitman needs again.”

The Lady considered her plea. Barbara was notorious for being manipulative, cunning, and self-serving, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She spoke with conviction, and The Lady knew some of what she said to be true; Gotham had changed since her heyday. Barbara's fight to rule Gotham had put her in a much better position than her, despite Penguin's latest shot at top dog. She had no qualms with Oswald himself since she had always respected his tenacity, but Barbara represented an element of excitement she had long since been missing.

“And I'll ask once again, since you seem to be having difficulty with the question; why should I believe you? What's more, how do you expect me to **trust** you?” The Lady asked, weary of the questioning.

“Gonna make a girl lay all her cards on the table, huh?” Barbara smirked, pulling her hand away from Lady's grasp for a moment. She watched Barbara reach into her dress. She was immediately defensive, suspicious because she herself often hid guns where most would avoid checking... But what Barbara pulled out was paper, folded neatly and offered out without comment.

She unfolded the paper, cautious. Scanning over the words, The Lady's eyes went wide. It was rare she allowed expression to creep into her features, but Barbara had actually shocked her. It was a deed; 131 Division Street, a building at the corner of Division and Ludrow down in Chinatown.

It was the deed to The Lady's casino, which had been ransacked and seized by the police.

“How... They took everything in the raid, condemned the place.” She mumbled. She had written it off as a loss back when it happened and she was forced into hiding.

“Tabby and I were planning on coming to you and asking you to join up with us. Things went south and we never got a chance... but I kept the deed. Join me and it's yours; and I promise, I'll still owe you that favor for whenever you decide to... collect.” Barbara smirked.

The Lady, lost for words, grabbed Barbara's face and kissed her hard.

 


End file.
